An Eye For An Eye
by Naliyu
Summary: That's the name of my ability. In this world, I haunt ghosts instead of them haunting me. Welcome to An Eye For An Eye, where there is a very Over Powered Original Character who is extremely Out Of Character.
1. Prologue

~PROLOGUE~

There was a rumour that started from a story that happened in the past.

The story is about a female student who was bullied by her classmates. Every day, she would go to school and get laughed at with no friends to support her. Her tables would be vandalised and she received numerous distasteful nicknames.

One day, she _snapped_.

Laughing hysterically, she stood on the edge of the empty rooftop. Balancing dangerous while giggling, clearly out of her mind. Suddenly, she stopped. She looked at the sky with hatred before screaming with anger. She then proceeded to jump off the building while laughing.

 _SPLAT!_

There she went. Her hollow laughter echoed off the equally hollow school campus.

This is the origin of the rumour. Whispers could be heard about this female student returning as a ghost to get retribution against those of whom had a hand in her death. It is said that she was the cause of students in class 4-1 to vomit and have bloodshot eyes these days. Many said that was the girl's former class and she was getting her revenge by haunting it.

This, was the curse of class 4-1.


	2. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1]

~1st person POV~

I strolled down the hallway with hands in the pockets of my black hoodie. I ignored the world around me and focused on the music blaring from my headphones that is comfortably settled on my head. I sighed as I glanced around at the dull grey world that is playing in front of me.

My name is Selina Lim Pey Wen and my opinion on this world is that it is absolutely boring.

Foolish people.

Why are they so happy to come to school and frolic, wasting their time.

Incredulous.

I will never get how they feel this way since I never and won't ever have friends. Other than 'Death', my puppy.

Ah...such a cute little thing.

But other than that, I do not have any other friends except those self proclaimed 'friends of mine'. Note, self-proclaimed. I'd rather stay alone with my comfy black hoodie.

What? Don't judge.

Despite what it is, it makes me feel secure. Maybe I had friends. Those 'friends' who left me alone and called me 'useless' and that I 'shouldn't be born into this world'. Original much? Ha. I make myself feel like a werewolf girl, lonely and left out.

~Rooftop~

I laid down comfortably at my usual spot and enjoyed the peaceful environment. Munching on a piece of bread, I began humming along with the tune that was playing. I blocked out the world and felt a soft breeze blowing gently against my face. I knew i couldn't take this peace for granted as serene scenes like these will-

"Hello! You must be a student here! How is school going?"

Always get interrupted.

I turned to see a tall, gentlemanly man. He looked familiar...oh. It was the neighbouring school's principal, Aokan Mimura, who is good friends with our principal as i often see him hanging around the campus.

But...there was something else that was familiar emitting from his aura…

"Ah! You have involvement with the spirit realm, don't you?" I blurted out without thinking. Realizing what I had said, I turned into a tomato and hastily bowed to him, greeting him and at the same time apologising for my words. I was greeted with silence. How stupid can I be?! Now another person is going to recommend me to some psychologist to check out my brain.

Great. Just great.

Not.

The silence prolonged. Curiously, I looked up and saw that his stiff form seemed to have frozen up and was shocked. I straightened myself up and shot a confused look at him. Upon receiving my confusion, he finally shook himself out of his stupor. Thank god, I wouldn't want to drag his ass to the infirmary by myself. He grinned sheepishly before his serious demeanor kicked in.

"What do you mean by having affiliation with the spirits?" He asked sternly but curiously.

Geez, how nice of you to continue a topic that I obviously did not want to continue.

I averted my eyes before muttering that I'm a psychic. Receiving no answer, I promptly tried to pluck myself out of the conversation.

However, the world hates me and didn't let that happen.

The stubborn-headed guy could not take the hint and started clinging on my leg when I started to leave. He got his snot all over me while trying to tell me his story. At the end of the story, he looked up at me with teary eyes, begging me for help.

I refused. Who did he think I was? I hate talking to people. Did he think I would help him if he looked anxious and acted cute? He failed.

I shook my head vigorously and once again tried to leave but he did something that I should totally expect from a guy like him.

He burst into tears.

Not wanting to attract attention, I immediately ran to him and used my hands to clamp up his mouth purely out of reflex. He looks as if he was going to scream the moment I let go. So I accepted his offer while pleading for him to shut up.

Deep down, I knew I was a little sympathetic towards him. The spirit seemed to have made him lose his sleep. His mood turned a 180 degrees as he grinned ear to ear like a little kid that has gotten something they wanted.

I deadpanned.

Forget what I said. This guy was simply persistent and hopeless.

Sigh…What have I gotten myself into. I hope I won't regret this but that seems to be impossible because in already regretting it.

God, please help me…

~Ding Dong~

After school, I reluctantly dragged my feet towards Seirin Highschool. Depressed, I wanted to bang myself on the wall to knock some sense into my brain. Why did I even accept such a stupid and ridiculous request!? I sighed.

Reaching the school after what seemed like a century, (god why did I decide to walk again?! Oh, I'm so stupid...) I immediately felt sick and nauseous the moment I set foot onto my destination. There was a soul here. I am 100% sure. To make things worst; the soul was very frustrated and hungry for revenge. Its ill intentions had kept it trapped in the school for years, unable to move on.

This was going to be difficult. I knew I had digged myself a grave by accepting that carefree, happy-go-lucky principal's request.

Looking around, I saw some students whispering and glancing at me. They must be wary of someone unfamiliar. That's good but they need not talk about me so much, don't they? I lowered my hoodie and hurried towards the principal's office to escape from the unwanted attention.

On the way to the office, I was approached by a man who had an undeniably irresistible face. He look almost heavenly and it made my jaw drop. His golden blonde hair shone brightly like his whole person.

Reminding me of K-pop idols with his V-shaped face, tall height, big eyes and pink plump lips. He was special and I knew that when I first laid eyes on him. He was even dressed differently from the rest.

Realising that I was still gawking at him, I shut my mouth immediately and blushed an unhealthy shade of red. How embarrassing! However, he did not seem to mind and instead introduced himself as another medium who was hired by the principal to help him with the situation.

I couldn't help but blush through his whole introduction as his voice was perfect. One of the other factor was also due to the fact that I have never really interacted with boys before. My feeling confused me. Am I happy or embarrassed! My heart was beating so fast that I became giddy.

Is this… Is this… Love!?

Nonono! Get a hold of yourself Selina!

I regained my senses by shaking my head vigorously, gaining some curious looks sent my way. I brushed them off and introduced myself, to the awesome human being in front of me, with a polite and timid tone so that no conversation would start up. I really did not want to talk. He seemed to take the hint and silence consumed us as we headed toward the principal's office. Sigh. I did not want to deal with the clingy principal but I guess that I had no choice in this matter.

When we reached the principal's office, he greeted us with a huge smile. There were school achievements framed and hung up onto the walls, a strong rose scent welcomed us the moment we stepped into his office.

Wow… I was left in awe upon seeing the old antiques he had everywhere on the coffee table.

He told us to take a seat and placed an A5 paper on the table. He begun to discuss about the plan regarding us being spies in the school. Both of us listened attentively.

He took out 2 pairs of uniforms and told us to change immediately. Disgusted, I looked the uniform. Ew, this is too 'cute' for me. I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"Kawaii!" The boy complimented and smiled, shocking me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. My hands moved as if on instinct, quickly covering up the redness that crept up on my face and my eyes. Please stop looking! I shouted mentally, embarrassed.

Daring myself, I slowly took a peek through the gap between my fingers and found myself staring into the sapphire orbs of the grinning guy. I immediately regretted it. Crap. I glanced around the room flustered.

"Hah! I know right? This is too great! Soft material! Smooth and silky texture!" I agreed hastily, trying to calm myself down. What is wrong with me!?

I met his beautiful eyes.

"Great looking! Too cute! Ha! Ha! Ha..." I trailed off.

Sh*t.

Resting on his face was a big stupid grin. Stupid me! His grin widened even more and asked, "talking about the uniform, or me?"

My eyes went as wide as saucers and my face grew redder and redder. CRAP. Why am I acting so out of character…. Inside, however, I knew the answer.

Fortunately, the principal chose this moment to speak up, saving me from my embarrassment. "Well of course she's talking about the uniform, aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded feverishly.

The principal placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me to the chair. Smiling pleasantly, he dismissed blonde (I am calling him that now) but held me back as he had something to tell me.

Blondie (pfft) opened his mouth like he was going to say something but decided against it as eventually, only the click of the door was heard. My body sagged in relief but froze up again when I realized that I was alone with the annoying principal.

What a nice day I'm having!

Just as he opened his mouth to utter a single word, he was interrupted by a knock.

Hah! It looks like the world did not want him to talk. He looked like he was expecting someone to come though. After clearing his throat, he shouted 'Come in' and in came the person.

I was shocked for life. I barely listened to the principal saying how it was a coincidence to meet her and how they met but I was gaping.

This person was Akabane Ling Ling! I regarded her as an enemy. Seriously though, why in the world is she here? Oh… Apparently he hired her too.

I trembled with barely restrained anger and hatred as she smiled at me. I lowered my head and clenched my fist, ignoring her.

I HATE her!

From the deepest of my being. I absolutely hated her.

You could say that I am jealous of her. She was too dazzling and popular. She had an endless amount of friends.

While in the other hand, I was a loner. The type who would be at an isolated island, all alone by myself.

Fidgeting with the side of my skirt, I cursed at the principal internally. My brows furrowed and a frown made way to my face, annoyance clearly shown.

Sensing my abnormal actions, the principal dismissed Ling Ling (apparently she knew the plans before hand). It was just the two of us now again…

Here came the awkward silence…

"…"

"…"

"…"

'How fabulous! 'My sarcastic side commented.

He turned to face me with a concerned expression, asking me if I was okay, effectively breaking the silence. I wanted to shout 'No!' but instead settled on glaring at him. Annoyance seeped through me in waves. He looked hesitant and wanted to ask again.

What a persistent fellow!

I told him I am fine with a clipped tone and excused myself as politely as I could in my angered state. His worried gaze followed me until I was out of his sight.

Outside, Ling Ling had been waiting for me. She waved at me happily but her expression soon turned into worried as she gazed at my form.

This made me snapped.

Without thinking, I shouted at her. " Will you stop pretending already! Aren't you sick and tired of all of this?!" I screamed heartedly at her.

Ling Ling blinked and confusion was painted all over her face. But at that point, I was already running as fast as my feet could take me towards the rooftop, stumbling a few times in process.

Tears were also threatening to fall as my emotions burst out. I hated it when I can't control myself.

Reaching the rooftop, I curled into a ball after settling into a corner and I let myself cry to my heart's content.

I hate how pathetic I was being.

Moments passed and my sniffles began to decrease and guilt started to set in. I had never shouted at someone before and so harshly too.

I hoped she was fine. I didn't mean to let my anger take control of me. Ah… I'm so pathetic. I hope she's okay. I really don't want any trouble. I shouldn't even talk to someone with so many connection, it'll just bring trouble.

Sigh.. So troublesome. I started heading back to the office. I should end it properly and not be involved with her anymore. This will prove to be quite challenging as she was on this case as well.

That was a dumb move on my part as word had spread faster than I thought. I really did not want it to disrupt my day…

Upon reaching the principal's office, I let out an exasperated sigh and steeled myself to confront her. However to my annoyance, she was no longer there. I needed to do this there other way then. It was not the best plan but it was the one I'm willing to execute now.

Fishing out my phone, I sent a text to that person asking for Ling Ling's phone number. Not a second later, the number was sent to me with a smiling face and stated $3. Couldn't she had charged less? It was just a number only….

I trusted that it was the right number and messaged her.

From: Selina

To: Ling Ling

I HATE, HATE you! How I much I wished you have not appeared in my life at all. It's all your fault! You should have just disappeared!

This should have made her confused and upset resulting in her not wanting to talk to me anymore. I am so smart!

Her reply went against all my expectations and I was utterly baffled.

From: Ling Ling

To: Selina

Daijoubu! I knew that you had enough of me. Gomenasai! I didn't know that you had always thought that I was pretending to be kind-hearted and friendly. I hope that you can understand me better. Let's be friends!?

I burst out laughing. She was naive, stupid and foolish. Why was she still continue the act?! What was this feeling growing in my chest? It was unpleasant. I frowned knowing that her message evoked this feeling so I left her message unreplied. I ran out of the school and shouted to the sky. I sweared I would never get involved with people like her. Nothing good would come out of it.

The sun was setting when I reached home and I planted myself in my soft comfy bed while feeling exhausted. Not a minute had passed, I was rejuvenated as I grabbed my phone and started to watch the anime 'Hunting Ghosts'. Well…. Most girls are scared of ghosts, but I had an obsession with this anime and literally nothing can stop me from watching it. Not even my tiring day that was filled with upsetting stuff could interfere with my precious anime time.

The anime shows supernatural activities that is based on theories in real life. It also shows ways to solve them and it keeps me interested as I can learn many things from it. This masterpiece is a creation of multiple renowned professors that has studied on the subject. Thus, the contents are trustworthy and I'm a big fan of it.

I felt my eyebrows twitch when a notification popped out and informed me that Aokan-san has sent me a message. How dare he interrupt my show! Despite my anger, I still read the message anyways.

From: Immature Principal

To: Selina

I have obtained the approval from your principal to have Ling Ling and you to be transferred to our school to continue your education until you have solved the case. We are good friends so it wasn't much trouble. :) Due to this, you will not need to go to your current school anymore. Please report to Seirin High School from tomorrow onwards. Your parents/guardians have already given their consent towards this matter. I look forward to seeing you again! Thank you. :)))

What.

What!

How can he just do this?! Is this even legal!? They didn't have my consent...right? Noooo… I screamed frustratedly into my pillow while I twist and turned around the bed. My face turn red from the lack of air as I was still screaming. This is so frustrating.

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

I stared at the ceiling. The ceiling stared back. Okay. Let me get this straight. I'm being enrolled into a school that I am not even familiar with. Why? Why do I need to transfer? Since when did they get my consent? I don't want to go to Seirinnnn. Somebody...SAVE ME! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Being too absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even notice when my eyelids grew heavier. Darkness consumed me and soon I was out.

[Chapter 1]

{-End-}

Author's note.

Yay.

YU: Hello. Welcome to the start of madness. This is the result of 14 years old who were bored in class and have extremely crazy ideas which somehow… fit? Does it even fit?! I mean like out of the three of us, I'm the only one who did not watch ghost hunt.

LI: We'll make it fit! We are the authors after all and we have the pen and notebook :) No, this is not death note. Hope you'll like this story. Pls give us some ideas on how to improve our story! We appreciate it. Thanks for reading!

NA: Stay tune for the most exciting part of the you don't read the fanfic,you better watch out.


End file.
